1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an insertion device that is adapted for positioning within an opening in tissue to facilitate access to an internal treatment site with a surgical instrument. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an anoscope kit for use with a surgical fastener applying apparatus.
2. Background of Related Art
A medical device used in the dilation and/or inspection of an internal treatment site, e.g., a treatment site within a patient's anus, rectum, and/or colon, is often referred to as an anoscope. Anoscopes generally comprise a hollow body that is configured and dimensioned for insertion into an opening in the patient's tissue; either an opening that is natural and pre-existing, e.g., the patient's anus, or an opening that is formed by a clinician, e.g., an incision. The hollow body of the anoscope will generally include structure that is configured and dimensioned to dilate, and cover, the opening in the patient's tissue, as well as structure at the distal end thereof that is configured and dimensioned to accommodate the target tissue, e.g., hemorrhoidal tissue, such as a gap, notch, or slot.
After positioning the anoscope within the opening in the patient's tissue, the interior of the hollow body provides a passage through which the clinician can inspect the internal treatment site, and perform the surgical procedure. For example, anoscopes are particularly useful in the inspection and treatment of hemorrhoidal tissue, as well as tissue positioned adjacent thereto, e.g., mucosal tissue, during hemorrhoid procedures. During these procedures, the clinician will usually excise the target tissue, and thereafter suture the treated area.
An anoscope including structure that is configured and dimensioned to increase maneuverability and manipulation of the anoscope would be desirable in the interests of allowing a clinician to more easily access the tissue that is the subject of the surgical procedure.